xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is the pony-tailed protagonist of Xenogears. He begins the game as a nescient villager of Lahan Village, unaware of the truth of the world he lives in, as well as very confused by it. Fei becomes "one who bares fangs at God" and is meant to "stand tall and shake the heavens". He is also called the "slayer of God" by Nikolai Balthasar. Abel the Contact Fei is referred to as the Contact, and is the current reincarnation of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash who was the first human to make contact with the Wave Existence through the Zohar in T.C. 4767. Abel was also reincarnated by the Wave Existence as the nanotechnology scientist Kim Kasim in 6055, the painter Lacan in 9475, and finally, Fei in 9981. Fei realizes that in order for humanity and sentient life to be freed from the machinations of Deus, as well as Elly and himself from the cycle of reincarnation, he must embrace his duty as the Contact, defeat Deus, and free the Wave Existence. Appearance Fei has long dark brown hair which is tied slick back in a low ponytail and has a long single arch bang on front along with two long bangs in each sides, tanned skin and brown eyes. He resembles all of his past incarnations of Abel. His main outfit resembles his third incarnation Lacan; a white and blue short sleeved martial arts garb which is tucked into his purple greaves with a gold trim tied in a lilac pink martial arts belt which is connected to the greaves, dark teal martial arts pants and forest green martial arts shoes with white ribbons on his shins. In his in-game, his martial arts shoes are brown. When he was manifested by Id, he gains two long single bangs in each sides to cover his eyes. As a child, his hair is medium length and his style resembles his present self, his skin is white and wears an outfit similar to his main outfit but without the greaves. When he was manifested by Id, It was the same as his present self but his skin became pale which it was seen when his mother Karen dies in front of him. As Id, his long dark brown hair became red and it was let loose, pale skin, yellow eyes and wears a red and black full body suit. Personality In the beginning of the game in Lahan, Fei seems to be an ordinary young man who cannot recall his past. Having no memory of his life before his arrival at Lahan, he is also naive, nescient, and unaware of the world he lives in. Fei enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. Most of his paintings seem to be abstract or of nature. It is noted in Perfect Works that Fei loves animals. FeiPaint1.png| FeiPaint2.png| FeiPaint3.png| FeiPaint4.png| One notable aspect of Fei is that he has a strong sense of justice. While at first he attempts to avoid violence, afraid of his powers destroying those he cares for, it's ultimately his growing bonds with others that draws him back, putting his life on the line in battle. He befriends other wayward lone wolves such as Elehayym "Elly" Van Houten, Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima, Billy Lee Black, Ricardo "Rico" Banderas, Emeralda Kasim, Maria Balthasar, and Chu-Chu. After losing the only home he knows, as well as being exiled by the remaining members of it, Fei deals with depression and even becomes suicidal. In reality, his mind was barely beginning to heal before Lahan's destruction reopened old wounds in his psyche. Suffering from frequent periods of memory loss, Fei unknowingly has a split personality named Id, a powerful individual who is the product of the experiments and trauma he suffered as a child. This pain split his mind into three personas: * the Coward, who clung to positive memories of his past * Id, who took on the pain and trauma Fei suffered * the artificial persona Fei, designed to shield the coward from reality, and had no memories In addition to these, there is a fourth unnamed persona, designed to think and feel nothing.Perfect Works, pg. 162. Background Fei was born to Khan Wong and Karen Wong in Shevat in 9981 E.C., which is approximately 17,260 A.D. They took him to the surface, where it is assumed he led a peaceful early childhood. One of the few childhood memories Fei has of his childhood is of Karen bouncing a ball back and forth with him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gexyL1cZPak&feature=youtu.be&list=PL028C2703542FCAEC&t=280 Fourteen years ago, when Fei was around four or five years old, Karen awakened as the next incarnation of Myyah Hawwa, sealing away her original personality. When Myyah suspected Fei of being a new incarnation of the Contact, she conducted horrific experiments on Fei, taking him to testing labs and bringing in various humans and demi-humans who had a high compatibility with the Anima Relics. She would have them attempt to make psychic contact with Fei to forcefully awaken him.https://youtu.be/Q9IzC9g_0l4?t=14m23s This continual trauma planted the seeds for Id to later emerge. Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's strange behavior, but Khan dismissed it. Things came to a head in 9985, when Grahf discovered the child Fei and attempted to meld with him. Fei's father, Khan Wong, attempted to stop him. During their battle, Fei was unable to contain his powers as the Contact, and released a beam of light that arced back towards him. Just before the beam could hit Fei, Karen regained control and used her body as a shield, protecting her son from the blast. Managing a final smile down at her son, Karen then collapsed over him, succumbing to her injuries. Fei was then taken away by Grahf, with only had a memento of her: her pendant—the Pendant of Nisan. In order to deal with the guilt and trauma of his mother's death, Fei's personality split into three parts: the 'coward', who turned inward and focused only on positive memories of his past, Id, who took the brunt of the pain and guilt, and Fei, the outside shield that had no memories. Grahf traveled with Fei for about ten years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. In 9993, Grahf turned Id loose on civilizations such as Elru in order to cause chaos and destruction, as well to strengthen his abilities. At some point Kahran Ramsus was severely injured by Id, an event Ramsus still had nightmares of years later. In 9996, Khan located Grahf again, and battled him in order to take his son back. However, Grahf passed into the body of Khan, thus forming a relationship very similar to that of Fei and Id. Khan, disguised as Wiseman, dropped off Fei in Lahan Village, with Id was sealed in deep dormancy in Fei's subconscious, in order to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Due to reverting to his third artificial persona, Fei had no memory of his life prior to being fifteen years old. Xenogears Living a pleasant life in Lahan, Fei is awaiting the marriage of his two best friends, Alice and Timothy. One night, while visiting the local doctor, Citan Uzuki, in his nearby mountain home, Fei is shocked to find a group of Gears flying towards Lahan. By the time Fei makes it back, the town is burning as the Gears storm their way through the village. Fei finds a mysterious unmanned Gear and, despite Citan's protests, gets aboard. Initially, Fei has some success fending off the attackers, but when he sees his friend Timothy shot and killed, something awakens in Fei, causing the Gear to go berserk. The village is destroyed, killing many of the attackers and villagers in the process, including Alice. After the destruction of Lahan Village, a distraught Fei is exiled by the remaining villagers. Fei decides to flee to Aveh alone to avoid possible enemy reinforcements. In the Blackmoon Forest, Fei meets Elehayym "Elly" Van Houten, a Gebler soldier, who approaches Fei at gunpoint and orders him to surrender in her language. However, when she realizes Fei can't comprehend her, she switches to his language: the language of the Lambs. Fei moves closer to her, egging her to shoot him. Elly is frightened by his strange behavior and backs up, not noticing the monster sneaking up behind her, who knocks her out. Shaken from his numb state, Fei comes to Elly's rescue. Afterwards, Elly is still suspicious of Fei's behavior but eventually exchanges names with him. As they rest, Fei has a dream about being lost in the desert as a child, then meeting a woman who looks eerily similar to the soldier he just met. The next day, Fei and Elly venture through the forest. During their journey, Elly learns of what happened to Lahan, as well as Fei's involvement. Spurred by her own feelings of guilt and anger over the incident, Elly calls him a coward, stating that, if he hadn't climbed in that Gear, the conflict never would have happened. Fleeing again from Fei, she is attacked by a larger monster, who Fei is unable to fight on foot. Citan comes in with the obvious Gear from before, and states that, in order to protect himself, he'll need its strength, especially as he'll have pursuers coming after him.. Elly leaves and Fei joins with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris and, ultimately, System Deus. First, Fei meets the Sand Pirate Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima. Fei then becomes imprisoned in Nortune, Kislev and becomes allies with another prisoner Ricardo "Rico" Banderas. Fei meets an Etone of the Ethos church named Billy Lee Black. Fei also meets a mysterious nanomachine colony named Emeralda Kasim, a Shevatan named Maria Balthasar and the adorable Chu-Chu. Fei goes on a journey with his allies, exploring the various locales and discovering the culture and lifestyles of the people on the planet, while facing many adversaries along the way, mainly from a military branch known as Gebler. Two of these enemies are mysterious cloaked figures: Grahf and Wiseman. Fei eventually learns of a second personality within him named Id, a very powerful entity who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish as a child. For a brief period of time, this power is harnessed due to the help of one of the three sages of Shevat. Called "System Id", this mode utilizes nanotechnology by Fei wearing a restraint that would prevent Id from gaining control. It's with this power that Fei ultimately finishes off Kahran Ramsus. Sages Taura Melchior and Isaac Balthasar repair Weltall and it becomes Weltall-2. After a final confrontation against Grahf and coming into contact with Zohar in the Land of Bethlehem, Weltall-2 becomes Xenogears. Fei's mutual love for Elly continues to grow until they return to Ignas. This love aids them in many of their trials, and serves as the final push for Fei to understand that, in order to free Elly from her fate as the Antitype, he must defeat Deus. Eventually Fei's party destroys Merkava, but Deus' completed form emerges from it. After a long battle, Fei's party defeats Deus. The Wave Existence, the real 'god', escapes from Deus and Karellen explains his ultimate goal to Fei. Because humans live in an imperfect state that is filled with sadness, Karellen wants to revert everything to the perfect, unified state of waves. Karellen says this place is filled with the love of god instead of the false love that humans experience. He summons Urobolus, the final incarnation of Myyah, to fight Fei. Fei defeats Urobolus in Xenogears. Karellen saves Fei and Elly, and chooses to "walk with god" by following the Wave Existence back to its higher dimension via the Path of Sephirot. Fei begs for Karellen to reconsider, but Karellen smiles sadly and solemnly replies that he can no longer live as an ordinary human after everything that has happened. He affirms that he is going to "walk with god" by returning to the Wave Existence, even if it means he will never return or see Fei and Elly again. Karellen turns away and weeps. He accepts the possibility of non-existence. While he departs, two wings bloom on his shoulders. Fei and Elly then return to their planet along with Xenogears and reunite with the rest of the party. Gameplay Fei is a balanced fighter with his specialty being martial arts, although his ETH-DEF and ATP are low. Fei has the most powerful combos in the game and decent ATP-up and DFP-up "Chi" spells, along with a few offensive spells. Fei's bare fist fighting style is based on Bajiquan, where he can utilize powerful punches, elbowing, and some kicks, such as a Double Foot Stomp move and a slow version of somersault kick when using his deathblows. He can use a headbutt to his opponent when using both Ryujin and Koho. Fei has the most elemental deathblows to his arsenal and can be seen using multiple guided shots as wind damage, a single punch to ground to make a earth damage, drill kicks that are embedded with fire after charging himself with flames, punching blows creating ice as the final blow comes with deadly ice damage, kicking moves that contain light damage to make a deadly heel explosion, and lastly, his final deathblow, Yamikei, which is his most powerful and damaging move. When performing Yamikei, Fei switches his fighting style to that of a Zui Quan-style drunken stance, where he summons dark spirits to surround his opponents to make a massive heavy damage. In Gear battles, Fei's Gear Weltall (and later on, his Omnigear Weltall-2), similarly fights unarmed using punches and kicks to damage to his opponent. He gains System Id from his Omnigear, which puts him into System Id mode to take three of his powerful abilities in every turn until this mode wears off. The first move is to make a deadly wave of multiple punches and kicks, while the second move goes for a round of multiple kicks, knocking his opponent with a heel drop, and lastly the Kishin, in which Weltall charges to hit his opponent with five powerful blows. Near the end of the game, after Fei and Id merge into one personality, Xenogears-Id becomes Xenogears. Most of Fei's final gear's moves are used in two or three blows to inflict deadly damage to his opponent. Xenogears's unlimited moves are permanently based on System Id and two of its moves can do two or three powerful blows. This gear's final ability is to charge itself to make multiple punches on its opponent, then to create an aura ball on its hand to make a devastating blow on its downed opponent. Deathblows *Raijin: - 4 AP *Senretsu: - 5 AP *Hagan: - 5 AP *Hoten: - 6 AP *Tenbu: - 6 AP *Ryujin: - 6 AP *Koho: - 6 AP *Fukei: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP *Chikei: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP *Kakei: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP *Suikei: - Water Elemental, 7 AP *Kokei: - Light Elemental, 7 AP *Yamikei: - Darkness Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "How long are you just going to stand there like that? If you're going to shoot me, then hurry up and do it. I don't care about my situation... I'm just a guy whose life is worthless... There's no point in me living anyway!" * "Look! Look at my hands! Can you hear their voices? Can you understand this feeling? The feeling of having destroyed your village with your own hands...? Of not being able to do anything for the children left behind...? Now they have nothing... I have nothing... I have nowhere... no one... I didn't want to get in it... I had no choice... There was no other way..." * "Well I hate it! Whenever I get in a Gear people get hurt. If I fight, people die. I don't want to hurt people! I don't want anyone to die! I hate it... can't you see that?" (to Bart) * "I thought I didn't have a path that I could take laid out before me. But like he said, that's just running away. I must find my own path." * "Probably deep inside, I'm not really trying to help. Somehow, I get the feeling that all I've done I did because I wanted to be needed. That if I did something for them... then maybe, I'd have a place to belong... There's a side of me that comforts itself like that. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. But, that doesn't mean I really want to help either. It might not be 'nothing', but it sure isn't the 'whole' either. I'd been drifting, led around until I met you, Elly. Now, we're stranded out in the ocean. I'm sorry... I got you involved..." * "Dreaming... I was dreaming... Perhaps it may have been but a long forgotten memory... A dream... A memory... Things remembered when one is asleep... Things forgotten when one is awake... Where the deepest layers of memories become the outmost layers of one's dreams... Which are reality? Which are illusions? One cannot tell until one awakes... Or perhaps they are, at the same time, both truth and fiction... A vast nebulous... With no boundaries... An emptiness equivalent to my own existence... I dreamt such a dream... A long... Never-ending, dream." * "That dream changed me... That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was. I think I know now... What I have to do... That long, long memory of a dream... Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..." * "I have not lost hope in humans as much as you have, Krelian... Someday humankind will come to understand one another! I sincerely believe that!" * "But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why humans have free will!" * "Well that's alright too... We don't have to be perfect. Actually, being imperfect makes mankind live by helping each other... That's what being human is... That's mutual understanding! That's 'unity' and 'love'... I'm glad... no, I'm proud... to be human!" * "Elly... That isn't wrong. To sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing... Even if it were to benefit yourself, it's no problem. There will always be a person healed... One or the other... Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one. It was you, Elly, who taught me that. I believe that is what it means to be human. I can now understand the true importance of it. I don't know if it's the right answer or not... But we have a lot of time to think about it. What Krelian himself was looking for all along... We will find the answer to it all... ourselves..." * "That's not true! I know they would understand! There's still plenty of time to atone for your sins! You of all people can do it!" Trivia *Fei is based on the legendary Chinese hero Wong Fei-hung of Guangdong, China. His name in katakana is written exactly the same as the Chinese hero. Because of this, his name can also be written as "Wong Fei Fong". *His fighting style is a mixture between Bajiquan, Jeet Kune Do and Chinese Kempo. In his Yamikei deathblow move, his fighting style changes to Zui Quan when using this ability. *Abel is the name of the "second child of humanity" in the Bible. *Cain mentions that he still believes in "Anonelbe", a mistranslation of the word "Ahnenerbe" which is German for "Ancient Heritage". The Gazel Ministry scoffs at him for still believing in such an illusion. In Xenogears, Citan reveals "Anonelbe/Ahnenerbe" is used to refer to, "The long awaited man of god, who will take the people born in this world with him to a new horizon." Citan says this is the destiny of the 'Contact', and Cain theorizes that Fei will be Anonelbe/Ahnenerbe. Gallery Fei as Abel ZoharEye.gif|Abel sees Elly/Myaah in Kadomony in the eye of the Zohar. Abel_y_elly_2.jpg|Abel and Elly fleeing from Cain in 0011. Abel_y_elly_3jpg.jpg|Elly is killed by Cain and tells Abel to live. Fei as Kim Kasim KimPortrait.png|Kim Kasim. Kim.png|Kim Kasim. Kim1.jpg|Kim and Elly celebrating a new year. Kim2.jpg|Kim and Elly celebrating a new year. AmIFool.png|Elly asks Kim if she's also a fool after he vents about humanity. Kim17.jpg|Kim and Elly. 22-growthspurt30.jpg|Kim commentates to Elly on Emeralda. Fei as Lacan FeiCries.png|Lacan crying alone. SophiaP.jpg|Lacan painting Sophia. Sophia1.png|Sophia being painted by Lacan. Sophia2.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia3.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia4.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. MyyahShevat2.png|Lacan meets Myyah. Fei Fong Wong Xeno-fei-expression-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-face-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sd-sketch.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong2.png|Portrait. FeiSad.png|Fei sad. KarensBlood.gif|Karen's death traumatizes Fei. IdSmiles.gif|Id is born. FeiL2.gif|Fei. FeiFire2.png|Fei sees Id in the Gear cockpit. Fei3.png|Fei in the burning village.. FeiPendant.gif|Fei has a vision. Bastards.png|"Out of the way, you bastards!" FeiScream.png|Fei screaming in mental pain and anguish. FeiID.png|Id. DanSister.png|Fei being exiled by Lahan Village. Excuse.jpg|Fei meets Elly in the forest. Fire.gif|Elly and Fei at a campfire. NeededAtTimes.png|Fei and Elly stranded at sea at night. SlapElly.png|Fei sees Elly's father slap her to the floor. TheKiss.gif|Fei and Elly kiss. CitanBillyFei.png|Fei being held by Citan after being shot by Elly/Myyah. KrelianWoah.jpg|Fei naked, speaking to Karellen. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. CanYouRun.gif|"Can you run?" Run.gif|Fei and Elly run to the end of the world. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly in the dimensional shift.. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Fei and Elly return to their home planet. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. XenogearsEnd.png|Art of Elly and Fei holding hands by Kunihiko Tanaka. Portraits Fei_Portrait_1.png|Portrait. Fei_Portrait_2.png|Portrait (sad). Fei_Portrait_3.png|Portrait (Kim Kasim). Fei_Portrait_4.png|Portrait (Kim Kasim). Fei_Portrait_5.png|Portrait (Nortune prisoner). Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Xenogears Playable Characters